Are You From Tennessee?
by AgentStormOO7
Summary: Stiles is waiting for Scott outside Beacon Hills High when Derek shows up and begins... flirting with him? What on earth is going on? STEREK!... sorta


AN: Wow, so this story idea has been swimming around my head for a good week now, so I'm happy to finally apply it to writing!

I LOVE LOVE LOVE it when you guys review: it makes my day! I will write a new chapter if enough of you guys request it! I hope you like it :D

* * *

__Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, Stiles, Derek, or Scott. But I would love to own a Stiles. Or a Derek. Either way is fine! But I do own this following story; the plot is _mine! _mwahaha

* * *

_Stiles lay sprawled across the bench at the front of Beacon Hills high, head propped on his lumpy lacrosse bag as he waited for Scott to arrive. It had been a long week, and an even longer year; what with all the failing relationships, psychotic Alpha packs and snarky sour-wolfs to deal with. _

_ Gradually, he felt his mind begin to drift, and was lulled to a light doze by the comforting cacophony of chattering school-children. _

_ "Are you from Tennessee?" _

_Stiles shot up with a (very manly) squeal at the unexpected voice._

_"Huh?" There, facing him with a slight smirk stood the Hale pack alpha. "Derek? What are you doing here? Where's Scott?"_

_Derek shrugged noncommittally. "Busy. As I _said_, are you from Tennessee?" _

_"Um… no?" Stiles squinted at the alpha warily._

_"Because you're the only ten _I_ see!" _

_Stiles' jaw fell slack with astonishment. What. The. Hell. Was. That? Was Derek… flirting? With him? And, wait a second- was the infamous werewolf badass smiling?_

_Stiles' shock only appeared to spur Derek on. "Did it hurt?"_

_Stiles just stared blankly in return._

_"When you fell from heaven?" Derek continued, waggling his dark eyebrows._

_"I- … uh…" Stiles stammered. _

_At Stiles' lack of reply, Derek pouted. "Aren't you going to say something?"_

_Stiles composed himself. "What am I supposed to say? Those are the _worst _pick-up lines I've ever heard!"_

_"How about 'You too'?" Derek scowled. " And- hey! They're _awesome _pick-up lines."_

_"Are you kidding? They're cheesier than a 4-cheese pizza. And way over-used." _

_Derek gasped, outraged. "Overused? That's impossible! I made them up myself!"_

_Stiles raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, and I'm a flying bison." _

_"Why are you being so mean?" Derek's eyes filled with tears. "I'm just trying to show you that… that-"_

_"That…" Stiles prompted. _

_"That I'm in love with you!" Derek lunged towards Stiles, clasping his face between his hands and crushing their lips together. Stiles stiffened, squeaking in surprise, before melting into the kiss. Derek's hands moved to the small of his back, while Stiles looped his arms around Derek's neck._

_As the kiss deepened, a crimson rocket of fireworks lit up the sky behind them, showering the two men in a rain of sparks. They were too absorbed in each other to notice. Growing increasingly more passionate, Derek's calloused fingers slipped under Stiles' shirt and slid down, towards his-_

"**Bwaah!**"

Stiles jerked awake, panting in horror. He must have fallen asleep on the bench. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._ He tried consoling himself, but he couldn't shake the disturbing images of Derek's desperate declaration of love and the feel of Derek's muscled torso pressed up against his own.

Stiles shifted and sat up straight, placing his lacrosse bag on his lap. He was _certainly _not allowing himself to fall asleep again. In fact, he couldn't see that happening at all for at leastanother decade.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Why, again, am I driving you?" Derek scowled. The steering wheel bent slightly under the intensity of his grip.

"Look, I promised Stiles that I'd pick him up while his Jeep's in repair," Scott tried. "I just need you to drop us off at my place. I swear, if you ever need me to drive you anywhere, I'll do it."

Derek scoffed. "As if I'd let you anywhere near the driver's seat of my car."

"Try to be nice to him, okay? Stiles and his dad are going away for a week to his great step-aunt's funeral. Their plane leaves tomorrow."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Is he going back to see his family in Tennessee?"

Scott frowned. "Back? What do you mean, _back_? He's never been there before."

Derek's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Are you kidding? You're his best friend! You of all people ought to know where he was born."

"No." Scott shook his head rapidly. "He's never said anything about that before! If he was born there, he would have told me."

"You're wrong."

"Wanna bet?"

"Fine. If I win, you have to clean the pack dishes for a month."

Scott nodded. "And if I win…" Scott tapped his chin as he pondered a suitable reward. A mischievous smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. "If I win, you have to wear a dress and high heels for a whole day."

Derek raised an eyebrow at his immaturity, but agreed nonetheless.

"Look! There he is! We can ask him now." Scott pointed out the window towards the bench where Stiles sat. Derek steered his black Camaro into the parking lot and stepped out of the car.

"Hey, Stiles!" Derek called. Stiles didn't reply; he was staring into space in a trance-like state. His eyes were wide, his posture stiff and his forehead creased; he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Derek shrugged it off and approached Stiles anyway.

"Stiles," He tried again, but Stiles was still lost in his thoughts.

Derek scowled; it was too early for this crap. He leant down so that his lips were at Stiles' ear, and loudly asked,

"Are you from Tennessee?"

And, damn, Derek didn't think it was possible for a human boy to jump so high from sitting on a bench. Or shriek so loud. Stiles spun around to face Derek, looking utterly terrified. His eyes were as wide as saucers and he was panting through his slightly parted lips. Abruptly, he swung around, jumped _straight_ _over_ the bench, and bolted. As he ran away, he wailed,

"My nightmare is becoming reality!"

Derek stood vigil, bewildered. He turned slightly and looked to where Scott was sitting in the car, also looking confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Scott shrugged and rolled his eyes. "You know Stiles. He probably forgot to take his Adderall today." Scott's phone buzzed and a grin lit up his face. "I just got texted back by the sheriff; Stiles wasn't born in Tennessee, but _the Sherriff_ was." Scott smirked. "It looks like you'll have to be a transvestite for a day!"

Derek clenched his fists and tried to reign in his inner wolf. He could already feel his eyes turning red.

"Out. Of. The. Car." He ground out. "Now."

Scott's smile morphed into a look of panic. "What? You said you'd drop me off!"

"Yeah, well. Things change." Derek yanked open the door and dragged Scott out. Derek settled himself in the driver's seat, and slammed the door as hard as he could. Which was pretty darn hard; the glass of the window cracked slightly with the force.

As Derek peeled out of the parking lot, Scott called after him, "Meet me at your house at 8:00 tomorrow! I'll bring the dress!"

Derek slammed his feet on the accelerator and zoomed away, leaving Scott coughing in a plume of dust in his wake.

* * *

Do you want a sequel? Or a new chapter? If a bunch of people request it, then it shall be so! I'd love to hear what you think. :D


End file.
